Morning Encounters
by CeroMero
Summary: This is just a random idea that popped up in my head one evening, while watching Castle. Just a random morning fic with the two lovebirds, Castle and Beckett, being unable to keep their hands off each other ;) This is my very first fanfic ever. English is not my first language, so my apologies, in advance, if you find mistakes. Enjoy :)


Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. This was the sound that Castle woke up to. Slightly groaning he looked on his left, on the nightstand, the clock read 5 am. His gaze shifted towards the window, the curtains weren't drawn because they got in so late last night that they didn't bother to draw up the curtains before going to bed.

Sometimes, if a case kept them busy for days, they came in all tired with nothing else on mind but to sleep in each other arms. Right now the window was heavily covered with condensation. It was raining. The kind of rain that made you want to burrow deep in your covers and spend all day long lounging in your bed. Thinking of rain brought another thought to the forefront of his mind. _Kate. _

His sleeping partner, who was currently lying flat on her tummy, hair all mussed but in an adorable way. Arms raised on both sides. Left one burrowed underneath her pillow and the right one currently residing on his pillow. Mirroring her position, he moved on his tummy and started to really look at her.

Her mouth was slightly open, her breathing slow. She was in a deep sleep. _God, she really is beautiful. _The sight of her in the mornings always made his blood rush south. He loved Kate Beckett when she was dressed up and in Detective mode, but he loved it even more when Kate Beckett was dressed down and completely bare of her makeup and work clothes. He liked this version more. Kate. The woman.

Seeing how peacefully asleep she was, he almost decided to let her sleep. Almost.

Not being able to resist anymore, he moves his left hand and finds her back, which is bare because her camisole had ridden up during the night of her tossing and turning. He smoothes his hand down her spine and starts rubbing up and down. His hand leaving goose bumps in its path.

He listens carefully, her breathing hadn't changed much but she let out a contented sigh and turned on her side. Castle moves closer to her and keeping his hand at the small of her back put his face right next to hers on her pillow, so that he could feel her soft breaths on his face. The desire to kiss her was almost unbearable right now. But he wanted to wake her up slowly. He was planning on taking his time with her today.

He eases his hand up her taut stomach and up the ladder of her ribcage. Leaving his hand there he started moving his thumb in concentric circles on the underside of her left breast. He moves his face closer to her, her moist breaths falling on his lips. He could almost taste her. She didn't wake up though and he thought that he needed to up his game.

He added his nails to the mix and scratched his nails on the underside of her left breath. Immediately he heard a hitch in her breathing. _Mission accomplished._ Nose to nose now he waited for her to open her eyes. As soon as he had thought this, her eyes fluttered open and he was struck with the most beautiful forest green of her pupils. It took her sometime for her vision to clear and when it did she gave him a shy smile.

"Mmm.. G'morning", her voice all scratchy and gruff. Only hearing her voice made his member stand to attention.

"Good morning", Castle moved his hand, which was rubbing circles just underneath her breast, upwards and completely enveloped her leftbreast in his hand. She was so soft and warm in the mornings. Always pliant and responsive to his touch.

He started fondling her breast and Kate elicited a deep groan, which parted her lips, and wasting no time, Castle moved and slipped his tongue past her delectable lips.

A whimper escaped her then as soon as their slick tongues touched. They shared a slow and languid kiss, one that lasted for minutes or was it hours, they didn't notice. When oxygen became a necessity, they broke apart and panting softly they revelled in each other's presence.

Kate's breast, which was still enveloped in Castle's large hand, was now heavy with desire. He moved his thumb round and round, over her areola. Loving the texture, and then tugged her straining nipple to attention.

This got her to elicit another, more louder moan and her eyes slipped shut with pleasure. She grabbed his left bicep and held on tight, while Castle played with her breast. Enjoying all the delicious sounds that she was making. Both enjoying the slow exploration.

But now he wanted something else. He slipped his hand out from under her camisole, causing Kate to release a groan in disappointment. He moved in to kiss her again, which she happily accepted. Her mouth immediately opening to his, their lips moulding perfectly as he steadies her with a hand at her jaw with his thumb rubbing softly at her cheek.

Parting, he moves back a little and looks her in the eyes, her eyes are hooded with desire and her slightly swollen lips are slightly parted with little gasping breaths leaving her warm, moist, delicious mouth.

Sometimes he thinks that he could just live by simply kissing her. He absolutely loves kissing this woman. The shape of her mouth, her soft lips and her unique taste. It's all that calls him to mould his lips to her over and over again. Loves the sounds she makes at the back of her throat whenever they're kissing. The moan almost slips unconsciously, which stokes the flames of his desire even further.

Coming back to the present and the woman lying in bed with him, he looks directly in her eyes and moves his hand to the thin strap of her camisole. Kate gulps thickly, knowing exactly what's coming next. Her eyes slip close just anticipating for what's coming.

He slides the spaghetti strap of her camisole off her right shoulder and moves it down to her elbow. Revealing his prize. Her right breast pops free from the confines of her camisole.

Knowing fully well that she is ready and anticipating his next move, he surprises her by just simply staring at her with a heated look and rubbing circles with his thumb, where his hand is lying on her arm.

He looks down then and sees her pert breast, succumbing to gravity slightly drooped to one side.

He has always loved her breasts. He would certainly call himself a boob guy. Always has been fascinated with boobs. However, he was always more turned on by women with big breasts. But ever since, he met Kate and after he made love to her, on that very first stormy night, he has a new found fondness for her boobs and hers alone. To him, they are absolutely perfect. They fit perfectly in his hands like they were made to fit his hands. He loves the darker, slightly rosy colour of her areolas against the pale of her ivory skin. Perfect. Just perfect.

He must have been staring for quite some time because the next thing he hears is a breathy moan. He looks up and meets her eyes and she is visibly buzzing with arousal. He is thankful to her for catching on to his intentions for this morning, because he wants to take it slow and she is not pushing him to hurry up.

Kate can't take his intense gaze anymore and decides to grab his attention. Unintentionally, a breathy moan escapes her mouth and she squeezes his bicep tighter and he looks up at her. Maintaining eye contact, using her bedroom voice she utters the two words that she knows always makes him weak in the knees.

"Rick, please."

The sound of her voice moves him into action and he tilts forward and captures her nipple in his mouth. He hears Kate release a loud gasp. Smiling, he pulls back and licks her areola followed by her straining nipple. He moves back and blows on it. Her hand is still holding his bicep with an iron grip and she starts squeezing it. Encouraging him further.

He moves and licks her nipple again and then completely engulfs the sweet nub in his mouth.

Kate is in heaven right now. She has always loved when he gives attention to her breasts with his mouth. She also knows well that he loves her breasts. Thinking about it, she releases another moan and moves her hand up the cotton of his t-shirt, which is snug against his biceps and threads her fingers in the short hair at his nape.

Blinking slowly she enjoys the feeling of his hot, wet mouth doing wonders to her.

Castle loves it when Kate scratches her nails on his scalp. Groaning he starts slowly sucking on her nipple. Rolling the nub in his mouth and then slightly biting it with teeth. He feels her tense and grab a handful of his hair, which only encourages him further and he starts sucking her hard.

After a while, he leaves the nipple with a loud pop and with his left hand on her shoulder, he gives her a slight nudge, signalling her to move fully on her back. She complies to his request, without any resistance, she moves on to her back, her right hand still firmly gripping his hair. Caressing the silky hair with a tender, lover's touch.

He stares at her for a little while. She makes quite a view. Sprawled on her back, lips slightly parted, panting, her hair mussed and spread out on her pillow like halo, her chest is flushed and he can see a thin sheen of sweat. Moving his hand he found the back of her skull and held her lovingly.

Gazing deep in her eyes, he swooped in and kissed on her full lips. This kiss was even more erotic from all the kisses that they had shared this morning. Taking his time to map the contours of her mouth, he demanded entrance with his tongue and she happily complied.

Their tongues met in a slippery duel and tangled with a slight desperation. All the while, his fingers were kneading the back of her skull and nape of her neck.

Releasing her mouth, still inches from her lips, he asked her to sit up. She did and he quickly removed her camisole. Now completely bare from the waist up, he pushed her back on the mattress and moved on top of her and pushing a thigh between her legs, because he knew she would want that extra bit of pressure.

She released a breathy moan and grabbed his head with both her hands and guided his mouth towards her right breast.

He didn't disappoint and quickly engulfed the sweet nub in his mouth and started sucking. First slowly and then a little harder. Alternating between licking, sucking and biting.

After giving enough attention to both breasts, he moved up her collarbone, kissing everywhere and when he reached her jugular, which was beating wildly, he sucked on it a little harder than he had meant. She gasped and held him to her, tightening her hold on him. He then sucked on the spot right behind her ear that always made her weak in the knees. She mewled and released a quiet sob. He loved her when she was like this. So responsive and eager to let him worship her.

He kissed his way across her jaw and moved towards her lips and plunged his tongue deep in the recesses of her warm and moist mouth.

Enjoying the kiss for a while, he broke apart with a loud and obscene pop and then started his journey downwards, between her breasts, where he took time to lick her bullet wound and then kiss it fully. All the while touching reverently the long, thin scar on the side.

Moving down, alternating between nips and kisses, he rolled his tongue around her belly button and then plunged it inside. Kate's back arched off the bed and one of her hands flew to his head, the other held tightly on to the pillow. She was having a hard time breathing and Castle noticed it.

"Breathe Kate. Shh.. just relax".

She nods and then takes a few lungfuls of breath and sinks further into the mattress. He kisses her near the waistband of her boy shorts and then licks a path along the seam.

"Ahh. How do you expect me to relax when you're doing that to me?" Kate almost but sobs her question.

Smirking, he lifts his head up, his face feigning innocence, but the upturn lift of the corner of his mouth tell a different story entirely.

"Beckett, I haven't even started yet and you're complaining. What's going to happen when I put my tong..", his sentence was cut off by her fingers which she used to pinch his lips close. Giving him a glare, she silently tells him _"don't finish that sentence, if you want this thing to continue."_

Staring into her eyes, he takes hold of her hand and then takes the two fingers pinching his lip into his mouth and sucks on them.

Kate gasps loudly but doesn't break the intense connection of their eyes. He hums his approval and then in an act of tenderness kisses her palm. He then focuses his attention back on the cute boy shorts that Kate likes to wear in bed.

He loves her sexy lingerie but the fact that she doesn't feel like she has to please him by wearing sexy panties to bed really does it for him. This tells him that she knows that he would love her in almost anything.

Taking a deep breath, he eases his hands under her buttocks, he gives them a squeeze and then asks her to lift up. She complies and painstakingly slowly, he pushes her boy shorts down her mile long legs by the hem of her shorts.

Throwing them carelessly on the side of the room, he locks eyes with Kate. The hunger, love, lust and desire are evident in his eyes, which makes his blue eyes almost black.

Kate is sprawled in front of him, completely bare and having a hard time controlling her breathing. Her death grip on her pillow has her knuckles blanched white. She thinks if he doesn't do anything sooner than she probably might just combust with all this sexual tension.

Castle is sitting on his knees in between Kate's spread legs. Moving his hands up and down her thighs. Feeling the quiver of her muscles and enjoying the smooth texture of her skin. She is completely bare for him. He knows for a fact that she hates being this open and vulnerable in bed, but with time she has come to trust him completely and in moments like this she does let her guard down and lets him love her completely, without any resistance or the need to take control in her own hands. He likes the Kate, where she likes to take what she wants with no hesitation. Enjoys those nights when she is buzzing with energy and just takes him as soon as they step inside the threshold of their loft. Riding him with abandon and claiming her stake. Then there are times when she lets him take the lead and submits completely to him. Just like now, where she is lying flat on her back, waiting, just waiting for his next move.

Maintaining eye contact, Castle reaches behind and grabs her left ankle and lifts her foot to his lips and kisses each individual toe. A deep groan and a sound close to a sob escapes her mouth and her hold tightens on her pillow.

He then takes her foot in both of his hands and sucks her toe into his mouth. Sucking softly and swirling his tongue around it, all the while kneading the arch of her foot.

"Rick, please! I can't take it anymore. Please.. just.. Ah!"

She's unable to finish the rest of her sentence because what Castle is making her feel is pure and unadulterated form of pleasure. She can see he's having a hard time controlling his desire to devour her. If the impressive bulge in his boxers is anything to go by. His boxers are so heavily tented that she thinks he must be in a lot of pain with his erection straining against the satin material of his boxers.

She knows for a fact that she must look equally aroused. She can feel herself dripping wet down to her thighs. Can almost feel the sheets underneath getting slightly drenched with her arousal, and this thought further arouses her because he hasn't even touched her there and she's soaked. Who knows what's going to happen with he actually touches her. The thought of joining only makes it harder for her to wait any longer. She knows she's getting desperate, but is she really to be blamed. Castle has been teasing her and if he keeps on with his teasing, she might not last long and come just with all this teasing.

She is broken out of her reverie when she sees Castle giving her thumb a last suck and kissing her foot and then placing it back on the bed. He then reaches for the hem of t-shirt and takes it off swiftly, leaving his hair further mussed, which has her wishing she could run her hands through those silky strands.

She eyes his naked torso with hungry eyes, not hiding how much his nakedness affects her. Her eyes peruse his body and then moves down to his still covered erection. Knowing how much it affects him, she makes this sexy purring sound, while looking at his obvious bulge and wets her lips in anticipation.

Taking a calming breath he reaches for her right foot and repeats his earlier ministrations on it as well. Licking, sucking and nipping. Milking all those delicious sounds from her.

She is a writhing mess by the time he travels up her thighs. She knows, as soon as his mouth is going to touch her, she'll come instantly.

He's reaching her core with wet and sucking kisses. Licking of her essence which has been dripping down her thighs and groaning his approval. When he reaches her centre, he takes a moment and takes a long sniff.

She shudders and her hands reach for his head and grabs a fistful of his hair.

"god, you smell amazing."She whimpers.

Then he gives her slit a long slow lick.

"Oh god!" She makes a mewling sound and writhes. Her back arching off the mattress.

Castle pushes on her stomach, keeping her on the mattress and in place.

"Mmm.. you taste even better. I could stay between your legs for hours."

He growls his approval. His hand leaves her stomach and with both hands, he reaches down and places her legs on his shoulders, using his hands to cup her ass and kneading her cheeks.

Then he goes in. Lips, teeth and tongue. The kneading of her cheeks is creating a rhythm which brings her up and down. Using one hand to support her ass, he uses the other to caress her thigh, which is currently residing on his shoulder.

Kate is a writhing mess. She's gasping and panting, her head thrashing from side to side, lips parted, making sounds that alone would make a man come.

He's being relentless in his assault, sucking and nipping at her. He swirls his tongue around her clit and then moves down to her opening, tenses his tongue and plunges in.

She screams and forces his head more into her, wanting more. Always wanting more. He doesn't disappoint, he adds his finger to the mix, which has her sobbing in a few seconds. Her orgasm peaking quickly.

Sucking her clit, he adds a second finger into her and feels her inner walls fluttering.

The room is filled with such erotic and lewd noises that almost borders onto pornographic. She is dripping so much that the sheet beneath her ass is drenched.

"Castle.. Cas… mmmm.. Rick.. close. Please.. just oh god please I can't… ahh Castle."

One last swirl of his tongue, a suck and a nip has her breaking apart. Her orgasm, so intense that it has her screaming at the top of her lungs. His name leaving her lips on a loud sob.

He keeps going, easing her down from her orgasm. When her breathing gets a little less harsh, he kisses her folds and climbs up the bed and falls ungraciously next to her.

He moves on his side and looks at her. She is so far gone and he'd like to think that she still isn't aware of what's happening around her.

She is trying hard to catch her breath, leaving her flushed and sweaty. Her legs are still open and she's unknowingly moving her hips in circular motions.

Castle grins and not being able to resist this beautiful woman anymore, he rubs circles on her stomach, trying to sooth her. He moves forward and kisses the juncture of her neck where it meets her shoulder. Lapping at the sweat that has gathered in the dips of her collarbone. Loving her taste.

Keeping her eyes closed, she moves her head on her side and blindly reaches for his lips. Her panting making it less of a kiss and more of sharing of breaths. He just stays there, letting her decide how she wants the kiss to go.

"Just… give me a minute."She slowly pants these words in his mouth. Her hand wound tightly at his neck, keeping him in place. She swallows thickly and lets out a deep moan.

He keeps on rubbing circles on her tummy with his thumb. Slowly, her breathing returns to normal and she opens her mouth wide and traces the contours of his mouth with her tongue. He groans and opens his mouth and she quickly plunges her tongue inside the wet cavern of his mouth. They kiss like this for what seems like ages. Not willing to let go.

She tastes herself on his tongue, their mingled flavours turning her on and she releases a deep throated moan. Kissing some more, the need for oxygen making them pull apart with a loud pop.

They just lie there, revelling in each other's presence. Enjoying the little cocoon of love and quiet they have made in their bedroom.

They both open their eyes at the same time, always in sync. Forest green meeting ocean blue.

The corners of her lips turn up in a shy but contented smile. He just stares at her, wondering how lucky he got to be with this extraordinary woman.

He swoops in and steals another kiss from her. She huffs and laughs and then when they finally pull apart, she hooks her left foot under his right calf, while nudging his right shoulder and lands him on his back.

The sudden move surprising him and his head thumps against the pillow. He looks up at her mesmerized while she comfortably settles on his thighs, both her legs alongside of his thighs. Her crotch makes direct contact with his thigh and he hisses with pleasure because he can still feel the wetness of her arousal from her previous orgasm.

"Kate."Her name escapes his lips without conscious and he lifts his hands and possessively strokes her thighs and keeps his hands there. Branding her skin with his hot and possessive hold. His eyes twinkling with mischief and awe.

Kate sees the smirk on his face and puts her hands over his, holds them tight and starts moving her hips in tight little circle over his thick, muscular thigh.

The sudden added friction pulls a moan out of her and she tips her head back, eyes scrunched closed, mouth open in an 'O' shape. Her gorgeous hair cascading down her back and the tips brushing his thighs as she moves back and forth, back and forth in a drugging rhythm.

She looks like a goddess. Body glistening with sweat, flushed at various places, muscles taut with exertion of keeping herself moving in tight, little circles, head tipped back, mouth open in pleasure, eyes shut tight, her breasts swaying lightly, the rosy buds begging to be tasted.

He moans deep, always affected by her whenever they do this. He never thinks that he'll ever get bored or less mesmerized by her and her beauty, both inner and outer.

Not being able to resist any longer, he pushes himself in a sitting position, his right hand coming around her and holds her neck, his left hand supporting him. She makes a keening sound because this position puts her directly in contact with his fast growing erection.

Her breath stutters and she looks at him with eyes so dark with lust and love. They find themselves kissing again and soon enough he leaves her delectable mouth and kisses his way down the right side of her neck. His hand trails down her back and he puts slight pressure on the small of her back, indicating her to move onto her knees.

Knowing exactly what he needs from her, she grabs his shoulders for support and balances herself on her knees, bringing his mouth level to her chest.

He reverently kisses the scar in between her breasts and then moves his open mouth across her chest towards her left breast and envelops the nipple in his mouth. He holds her tight with his hands secured around her ribs, so that she won't get away from his mouth while he's suckling on her nipple.

She's arched up above him, eyes screwed shut with pleasure. Her right hand is digging into left shoulder and her left hand is gripping his hair, encouraging him to keep going.

He removes his left hand off the bed and places it on her ass and gives her a good greedy squeeze.

When she can't take the sensory overload of him sucking on her nipple, she grabs both his ears and guides him towards her right breast. She sobs when he doesn't let go immediately, but soon enough he's got his mouth on her right breast. Her left nipple glistening in the morning light, turning a shade darker and standing erect when the cool air hits it.

"God, you're so good at this." She pants out the words in his ear.

"Ahh babe, I need you inside me. God, I need you so bad right now. Please!" She almost begs her request in his ear while gently nipping and licking the outer shell of his ear.

Castle drags his teeth across the length of her puckered nipple and lets go with a final hard suck. He looks at her face, her features contorted with lust and pleasure and he's so proud of himself that he's the man responsible for putting it there.

He grabs hold of himself and guides her so that he nudges lightly at her entrance. He looks at her for confirmation and all he gets from her is a whispered _'Please' _and then he is inside her in a smooth, perfect glide.

All the air leaves their lungs in a loud gasp and they hold each other through it. Her, getting familiarized with his size and him just trying to hold off from jumping the peak of that imminent pleasure.

She is so tight, warm and snug around him and he's not sure that he's going to last much long.

He slides his left hand from its resting place on her ass up the ladder of her spine, adding nails into the mix. She hisses in pleasure and that is all it takes for her to start moving above him.

Her forehead is resting in the crook of his neck, while her left hand is clawed tight in the back of his neck and she is concentrating hard not to come and just focus on moving her hips in circular motions.

In and out. In and out.

She opens are mouth and digs her teeth into the fleshy tendons of his neck and then soothes the sting with her tongue. Licking the teeth marks slowly and languidly and then she starts sucking on the same spot, surely planning to leave a hickey.

In retaliation, Castle roughly cradles the back of her skull and pulls her head back, making her back arch and a loud sob escaping her mouth. He quickly latches onto the side of her neck, planning to take revenge by giving her a sizeable hickey similar to the one he's sure is blooming on his own neck.

She rocks her hips harder and cries out for more. The rocking movement making her clit make contact with his pubic hair.

She grits her teeth and she pushes Castle roughly back into the mattress. His head making a thumping sound and he stares wide-eyed at her. She just gives him a sexy smirk in return and starts riding him faster.

Her mouth is open wide, eyes screwed shut and her breasts are swaying with the constant motion. He quickly palms her breasts in his large hands, liking the weight of them in his palms, all the while, thrusting harder into her from where he's lying on the bed.

She groans louder and threads her right hand through his left one, which is palming and kneading her right breast, while she places her left hand on his thigh for support. This change in angle opens her up more for him.

He sees himself gliding in and out of her smoothly. He is completely drenched in her juices and that sight alone completely does it for him. He leaves her breasts and grabs her hips, so hard that he's sure to leave bruises there.

Catching onto his need, Kate starts moving faster above him, both of her hands now balancing on his thighs.

He can sense she is close, the fluttering of her walls is a clear indication and so he drags his thumb up and down her clit, moving his thumb in short, tight, concentric circles.

This added pressure is all that she needed to push her off the precipice and into a sea of toe-curling pleasure. Her orgasm rips through her like a tsunami, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. The sound ricocheting across the room.

Her inner walls are squeezing so tight that he can't hold it any longer and lets go. His deep groan adding to the moans and sobs filling the room as he spills inside her. Hot spurts of his seed, making her spasm and prolonging her orgasm further.

She gives one last rock and lands heavily on him. Her body completely spent and muscles weak, not capable to hold her up any longer.

He carefully cradles her body to his, wrapping his big, strong arms around her. Securing her in place.

She can feel him soften inside her and she raises her hips to let him slide out of her. She whimpers into his shoulder at the loss and lays back on top of him. Both of them sticky and sweaty but not caring the least.

He has his hands caressing her back and then combing through her silky curls. She sighs in what could only be their post-coital bliss. After a while, when their breathing has returned to normal, he feels her peppering kisses all over his shoulder, up the side of his neck and then reaching his mouth for a proper kiss.

They kiss like that for a few minutes, both basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

They break apart after a while but not going far away. Their foreheads kissing and they stay in that position, just breathing each other in.

He angles her jaw upwards, gives her a final chaste kiss on her lips and then grins that smug grin that she just wants to wipe off his face with her lips, tongue and teeth all over again.

But what comes out of his mouth isn't something that she had anticipated because she is still getting used to hearing it. The butterflies in her stomach erupt when he speaks in his sex-roughned voice and a grin to match it with.

"What a great way to start off the morning, Mrs. Castle."


End file.
